


mango

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Sometimes, the best thing to do in winter is nothing at all. As long as you're with someone you love, the time is well spent.





	mango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodono/gifts).



“One black coffee please, and one, uhh, one…oh fuck it, just pump three espressos and a shit-fuck-ton of peppermint syrup into a cappuccino and give me that,” Kaito says, breathless from the cold walk to the coffee shop at the corner of his street. The barista raises her eyebrows in scorn, and he doesn’t question it; after all, who’d want to be in work at 6am on a Saturday at the beginning of December, dealing with the inevitability of people coming in and ordering overly complicated Christmas drinks?

“What names?”

“Huh?” Kaito says, his earmuffs still hanging half on his ears.

“I _said,_ what names?”

“Oh, right! Maki for the black coffee, Kaito for the…other one.”

“Cool.”

He pays and waits at the end of the counter for the drinks to be made. The pink-haired cashier is accompanied by a tall man with white hair, so stark that it looks like he’s been out in the snow. He smiles at Kaito as he pumps peppermint syrup into a large cup, and, once the drinks are made, he checks to see that the pink-haired woman isn’t looking, and sneaks two cookies from behind the counter.

“On the house,” he whispers, “Merry Christmas.”

“Cheers,” Kaito looks at the man’s name-tag, “Nagito. Merry Christmas!”

With a smile, he braves the cold again and walks as fast as he can without breaking into a run back to the apartment that he shares with Maki. When he opens the door, he sees that his girlfriend looks as tired as he does - understandable, really. They’ve been up all night after a disaster involving fairy lights, a collapsing Christmas tree, and three whole pigeons. It’s not something he can even _comprehend_ with his tired brain.

“Hey babe,” he says, kissing her and passing her the coffee.

“You smell nice.”

“It’s the mango Juul,” he laughs, wiggling his e-cigarette between his fingers as he flops onto the sofa beside her.

“I swear you love that thing more than you love me.”

“Don’t test me.”

Maki cuddles into him, pulling a blanket from beside the sofa and covering both her and Kaito with it; it’s one of those thick knitted ones, and it warms her up. Even though she’s drinking coffee, and it’s barely 7am, she still feels like she should be heading to bed any minute now. And, resting her head against Kaito’s shoulder, the blanket wrapped around her, she could nod off just like this, in this perfect comfort…

Blinking awake, she turns her head and feels it creak with disuse, seeing Kaito sitting beside her, his arm around her, half-asleep but still conscious.

“Babe,” she says softly.

“Hm?”

“What time is it?”

“Oh,” he looks at his watch, “about 2pm.”

“Damn. When did you start to fall asleep?”

“Just then, I guess.”

“So you sat here doing nothing for seven hours?”

“I couldn’t move in case I woke you up. I had my phone, but that died like an hour ago.”

“God damn it, how are you the perfect boyfriend?”

“So perfect that you don’t mind if I smoke my Juul in the apartment?”

“Bitch, I smoke Marlboros in the living room, you can puff that sweet ass mango shit ’til it’s dry.”

“Hell yeah.”

“Anyway,” she says, yawning and getting up from the sofa, “I want to be lazy today. Let’s do fuck all.”

“As opposed to the completely productive people we were being when we were sleeping on the sofa?” Kaito laughs.

“You know what I mean,” Maki smiles at him, then turns back and starts flicking through the collection of DVDs by the television. There’s a ridiculous amount of Christmas ones that Kaito has from childhood, most of which she doesn’t recognise - Christmas was never really her _thing_ before she met him. But she’s glad, now. Everything he’s brought into her life improves it. Including, for some reason, that bloody mango flavoured Juul that he’s currently puffing on, smiling like a dumbass at himself as he tries to make smoke rings.

She settles on putting the DVD of _Elf_ on, retreating back to the sofa. Kaito welcomes her back into his arms with mango-flavoured kisses and giggles at the opening credits of the movie. She knows how many of his happy memories involve Christmas, and seeing his eyes light up warms her heart - even more so, knowing the fact that he wants to share that joy with her.

“I was thinking,” he says, kissing her on the head, “about our Christmas cards this year.”

“Oh yeah?”

“It’ll be nice, sending them together. As a couple, I mean. _From Kaito and Maki.”_

“You’re so sentimental.”

“And you love me for it.”

“I do. Damn it, I absolutely do.”

Once the movie has finished, they make their way into the kitchen. Kaito warms up some milk as Maki melts chocolate chips, mixing in cocoa power for homemade hot chocolate; there’s whipped cream in the fridge, and little marshmallows in the cupboard, and once their mugs are full, it’s back to the living room.

And despite it being only 5pm, it feels like the dead of night to them. Lazy days have the effect of making both of them tired, but it doesn’t matter, because when Kaito kisses the whipped cream off her nose, she realises that nothing, especially not love, needs to be constrained by time.

The blanket is still warm and they huddle together like they’re the last two people on earth, and they might as well be for the amount that they care about the outside right now. It’s just the two of them, sitting comfortably in the love that they share. And yes, Christmas is new territory for Maki, and she’s anticipated for months feeling anxious about all the traditions that she’s missed out on so far in her life, but with Kaito by her side, she feels like nothing is impossible.

And isn’t that what he always says? His words envelop her, sharing the comfort that she gets from being around him. _The impossible is possible,_ and she truly believes it. Now, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> me: dodo what prompt do u want for your christmas fic  
> dodo, opening up their god brain: momota vapes au
> 
> merry christmas u funky mmhr


End file.
